Just Call Me Sonic
by Child at Heart Forever
Summary: One minute, I was on the very brink of death. The next, I'm standing here, still drawing breath. But in between...there was streak of blue. I now call him Sonic. And he was gone. Oneshot


Just Call Me Sonic

"I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do, ma'am…" the firefighter said, handing a young rabbit woman a small blue Chao. "If anyone else goes back in there, the entire building would collapse and anyone inside would all-"

"But you_ have_ to go back in there!" shrieked the rabbit. "My daughter's still in there, lost among the flames! Are you really going to let a sweet innocent child _die_?"

The firefighter was deeply apologetic. "It hurts enough to loose one life, ma'am. But we can't afford to lose anymore than needed. No one can possibly get out fast enough!"

The woman broke down into tears, glancing occasionally at the burning apartment building until her face twisted up into an uncharacteristic glare. The Chao murmured softly by her side, trying to comfort her. The Chao the police had given her was her daughter's pet- and if something wasn't done, that'd be the last piece of her daughter that she'd ever have.

The realization of the fact made one's eyes shoot open, making him decide that action needed to be taken. No one even noticed him move.

.-.

I had tucked myself away in the corner, desperately trying to escape the ever-growing heat and fumes. My mother was outside, my Chao was nowhere beside me, and by the looks of it, no one was going to come for me. It wasn't my fault the candle fell- the upstairs people's party made it fall. And now I was going to have to pay for it.

"…"

I had wanted to say something, but then I'd be breathing in the toxins. I wanted to think something, but what is there to think about before you die?

_"Love,"_ I thought. In the end it may not matter, but for me, well, I wanted it to last as long as I would. I loved my mom, I loved Cheese, my Chao…I loved sunny days with a clear sky, I loved going to the park, I love to play, pick flowers, have a picnic…simple things. But I was a simple person. Not to mention only six years old.

I frowned. Six years was not long enough to fully enjoy life. I had hardly begun to ride a two wheeled bicycle! I haven't even been able to do anything big kids do! And not just that- there were still so many things to discover, to do, to experience.

Would I not be able to?

I felt my eyes get heavy, and I forced them open. The fumes were finally taking a toll. The fire was eating up every thing in the room- now it was working on the room itself. My head hurt, my nose was itchy, and I wanted to cough. I was afraid to take a breath. I did anyway- I felt a whole cloud of smoke go down my throat. I really did cough this time, and I suddenly felt dizzy. I could hardly sit up. I started to slowly slide to the floor. If the fumes didn't get me, it'd be the flames- or the damage done by the flames. But, right now, it seemed like the fumes were winning.

CRASH.

Shattering. What was still working of my awareness had caught it. I felt like it was being lifted- was this what happened when you died? Something came and lifted you to the beyond? That was nice- I was being helped by an angel. I forced my eyes open to attempt to get a glimpse, but instead of the pure white or a golden aura I was expecting, it was a flash of cobalt blue.

"_What's the matter with people,"_ I vaguely heard. "_A kid. A KID. And they're still too scared. Pathetic."_

Huh? That voice didn't sound like an angel. But still, It was just a pure as calm as one, even if it did have a hint of scorn attached. Did that mean…I wasn't dead? This…blur was trying to save me? But why would he risk his own life just for mine? Now we're both doomed!

"Please wake up kid," the voice said again, this time clearer. "Can't stand to lose a sweet girl like you. It'd break your mother's heart!"

"Nuhhuh…" I moaned. I was trying to ask what was going on, but apparently that didn't work. Suddenly there was another shatter, and the sound of violent collapsing. There was gasping and cries of shock, surprise, and relief. And for a moment, I felt as if I was flying…well, maybe I was. Whatever saved me had jumped out of a window just as the building collapsed.

.-.

He landed in front of my mother, whose footsteps I could hear running up, along with the cheerful high pitched squeaks of my Chao.

"Cream! My dear, you're all right!" she cried. I felt her arms around me as the fresh air started to fill my lungs and kick the smoke and smog out.

"Well I'll be darned…" the fireman said, scratching his head. "Someone was able to get in there and out fast enough! But how?"

"Didn't you see the blue?" I asked, eyes opening fully now. "The streak of blue saved me!"

"What are you talking about, dear?" my mother asked, giving me a quizzical look. "One minute, you were inside, tapped in fire! The next, you're standing here, still drawing breath! But in between...there was a shattering window and the building fell…and here you are now!"

"But mom-"

"Fire smoke has been known to make one delusional," the fireman put out as my mom hugged me again. I didn't try to explain. She wouldn't believe me. I leaned my head against her shoulder, just so happening to glance up.

A cobalt blue hedgehog stood a few feet away from us, completely unnoticed, arms folded with a smile that was cocky, relieved, and proud all at the same time. His emerald green eyes held a comforting gleam that made me smile too.

"You'll be fine." he said. The voice! He was the one who must've saved me! Shock and surprise clouded my expression, eyes filled with bewilderment. I had so many questions! How did he know I needed help? How didn't anyone else see him? How did he move so_ fast?_ But, there was one question that seemed to stand out from all the others.

"Who are you, Mister?"

He just gave a sideways shrug and started to walk away. With his back toward to me, he gave a thumbs up over his shoulder and called into the wind,

"Just call me Sonic."

And he was gone.

* * *

**Happy birthday, Sonic. And happy birthday Grandma! :D**

**I wrote this like a week and a half ago, and then I stared at it was said, "There is no way I'm posting this now." So I chose today. It's a tiny bit AU, but I just wanted to do a Sonic-saves-someone experience in the POV of the savee, but it would be more interesting if they never met before. I didn't want to make up some character, so I used Cream. I hope it's okay. :)**


End file.
